Quisiera
by Sawara Emily A.K
Summary: Amores no correspondidos que quieren una oportunidad, ¿Puede una persona sustituir a otra? la respuesta está en intentarlo. ¿Qué camino seguirá Naru? Presionado por el miedo a estar solo y la lealtad a su objetivo. SasuNaru/GaaraNaru/NaruGaara.


_N.A: Bien, aquí otro intento de historia, bastante extraña a mi parecer, comenzando por la personalidad "interna" de Naru, ya que en ese fic es bastante profundo. Serán unos cinco capítulos cuando mucho, depende de si les agrade o no, y no se preocupen, sólo la introducción contiene mi poesía barata, pueden saltarla si gustan. Es un AU que comienza unos meses después del rescate de Gaara de Akatsuki. Queda mencionar que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, quien dudo llegue a querer vendérmelos. _

**¿Por qué no te puedo corresponder?**

Otra vez estoy aquí, sentado, sólo, pensando en ustedes contemplando el firmamento.

Completamente confundido,

sin saber que debo hacer,

sin saber a donde ir,

ni tener a quien preguntar.

Todas las noches mis suspiros son por ambos.

Sin saber a quien corresponder.

…Y como llegar a lograrlo…

¡¿Por que no puedo simplemente dejarle en el olvido?!

Es su culpa,

Y también mía…

por no saber dejar el pasado atrás.

¿Por que tengo que seguir sufriendo por él?

Te causo dolor innecesario que no tendrías por que estar pasando.

¿Por qué más de uno sufre por esta pena sin haber tenido algo que ver?

Cuanto… cuanto quisiera que fueras tú quien ocupara ese lugar,

Cuanto quisiera poder corresponder tu nostalgia, tus besos, tus abrazos,

y todas esas afectuosas caricias que siempre estabas dispuesto a brindarme…

Como quisiera ser uno contigo poder alcanzar la felicidad

…que pareciera sernos siempre negada…

Cuanto quisiera que fueras tu quien cerrara esta herida que parece nunca sanar.

¿Por qué nadie puede detener el veneno que supura esa maldita tajada en mi corazón? …Antes de continúe su recorrido contaminando

cada molécula con miedo y resentimiento…

¿Es culpa del tiempo o del destino no haberte conocido antes que a él?

Tal vez debió sólo debió ser así.

Tal vez solo él podía enseñarme a andar por ese camino.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, era necesario pasar por todo ese dolor.

No puedo evitar en ocasiones maldecir el día en que lo conocí.

¡Por que tuvo que ser él el primero!

…Por que me permití ese acercamiento…

¿Por que tuvo que enseñarme que es el amor de esa manera tan hostil?

Esa manera tan nuestra, que ya no quiero sentir por temor.

No quiero volver a sentir esa sensación a flor de piel,

Estar completamente expuesto, a su completa merced.

Depender completa y únicamente de él.

Acceder a todos sus deseos

Hasta obtener su reconocimiento.

¡Por qué simplemente no puedo abandonarme a tus caricias y mimos!

…Por que no quiero tener que volver a llorar cuando te apartes de mi lado…

¿Por qué tengo que fingir?

…Sólo por que quisiera tenerles a ambos…

¿Por qué tengo que dejar todo atrás para poder encontrar algo de paz?

…por que el pasado no me deja escapar…

Encuentra a alguien más, por que sé que sólo te puedo hacer sufrir.

Déjame evitar el sufrimiento de alguien a quien quiero.

Yo sabré ser fuerte y salir adelante, levantarme y continuar,

sin importar que clase de adversidad tenga que superar.

…por que tuviste que marcarme tan profundamente…

¿Por qué me hiciste amarte?

¡Por que te fuiste! ¡Por qué me abandonaste!

¿Por qué si tanto lo necesito, no puedo estar contigo?

…Si tanto quiero sentir el cobijo de un cariño…

¿Por qué ahora trato de apartarme de todo y dejarlo en el olvido?

¿Por qué te aparto de mi lado, sabiendo el daño que te hago?

¿Por qué quiero y no quiero dejarles en un rincón apartado?

Por que ya no quiero ser partícipe de más dolor

No quiero tener que volver a enfrentar la soledad

después de haber conocido el confortante cobijo de la compañía.

…¿Tan difícil es?…

¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo que él y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás?

Por que les tengo que dejar.

¿Alguien conoce algún buen remedio para olvidar?

**El dolor de tu ausencia.**

Dejo escapar incontable número de suspiros a la nada, estoy solo, recostado en mi cama. No sé como logré llegar hasta aquí, ni cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde entonces…

Debería estar rebosante de alegría, precisamente hoy cumplimos tres meses de ser novios, pero es lo que me sucede siempre cuando te vas. Te comienzo a extrañar desde el primer momento en que te apartas.

Me encojo sobre mi mismo apresando entre mis piernas y mi pecho mi almohada. Intentando inútilmente alejar este vacío, el vacío que sigue a cada una de tus partidas y que me consume lentamente cada vez que te recuerdo. Es el miedo a no saber si volverás.

Nunca te lo he mencionado y espero jamás hacerlo, no tiene importancia, sé que pronto cederá y pasará a ser únicamente un mal recuerdo… hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro, al menos…

No puedo evitar sentirme tan desolado sin tu presencia, y no puedo evitar fingir que todo está bien ante ti. El amor duele, o eso cuentan los viejos… por que si es así… hay una herida que aún escuece.

¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

Siento como la tristeza me invade, no debería pensar en eso.

No estoy seguro, eso es todo… no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento por ti. Desde que le conocí a él se volvió el centro de mi universo, todo lo que hacía era por obtener su reconocimiento, pero no importó… menos debería importar ahora…

Aflojo un poco mi cuerpo para poder estirarme a ver la fotografía sobre el buró junto a mi lecho, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas… pero no me permito quitarla por que ahí está él, mi primer gran amor. Ni siquiera ahora que estás tú lo he podido hacer… y no dejo de recriminármelo.

Siento como si un puño estrujara mi corazón, cada vez más fuerte, regocijándose con mi dolor, exprimiendo cada gota de mis sentimientos. En verdad me haces falta, Gaara. Sé que no podríamos pasar cada minuto de nuestras vidas pegado al otro, ¡Por dios! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… pero en verdad es algo que deseo.

Me es tan fácil hablar contigo, tengo muchos amigos, pero tú eres especial. Sin querer, ese hermetismo que he mantenido con todos para no hacer que se compadezcan, o que me odien termina en el suelo contigo, te he contado muchos de mis secretos, mis miedos, mis traumas, mis anhelos, incluso puedo hablarte de él… todo, sin temor a ser rechazado.

De algo estoy seguro, y eso es el aprecio que te tengo. Cada vez que estas a mi lado me dedico a hacerte feliz, quiero que disfrutes, quiero que goces y quiero ser yo quien se encargue de ello.

¿De dónde salió este impulso protector?...

De repente me viene una imagen, uno de tantos recuerdos… cuando él se interpuso entre las agujas de Haku y yo… arriesgando su propia vida… él tampoco supo por que reaccionó de esa manera… me protegió.

-¡Ahg!- Aprieto furioso los puños mientras reprimo un grito de coraje por haber recordado eso… ¡cuantas veces me he repetido que lo odio!, sencillo, el mismo que he blasfemado amándolo… Para acabarla, tenía que contagiarme su miserable sarcasmo.

He visto reflejado en tus ojos cuanto me amas, soy el primero en ocupar ese puesto… me siento mal por no poder hacer un trabajo mejor, debería ser una entrega completa, y no lo que sea que yo te ofrezco.

El tiempo no detiene su curso, seguramente ya es muy entrada la madrugada… el silencio y la quietud me van arrullando hasta que termino sumergido en sueños en algún momento que desconozco.

La clara mañana se asoma, dando paso a un nuevo día. ¿Qué día es hoy? Estiro las extremidades mientras bostezo, levantándome de un brinco para ver el calendario.

"Cita, parque" Es lo que está escrito. Tardo en encontrarle sentido a esas palabras… a veces ni yo sé por que tengo tan mala memoria con las cosas importantes… divago, hasta que…-¡Gaara!- recuerdo repentinamente y lo demás llega a amontonarse en mi mente, volteo a ver la hora, faltan unos quince minutos para que me pase a recoger… entre gritos y carreras regreso a la habitación por mi ropa, me meto a bañar… Desgraciadamente no fue tiempo suficiente ya que desde la regadera escucho abrirse la puerta seguido del ruido de tus pasos.

Maldiciones. Ya que estás ahí prefiero tomarme mi tiempo para terminar mi aseo y cambiarme con tranquilidad.

No tardo tanto como acostumbro por que ya quiero estar contigo. Al abrir la puerta sale el bao del baño, entre la nubosidad te veo sentado a la mesa a unos cuantos pasos, recargado sobre tu mano sin ninguna expresión en particular y me quedo pasmado. Esa palidez que posees siempre ha llamado mi atención, y ese cuerpo delgado… interrumpes mi contemplación pues se puede decir que casi corres a abrazarme, con un beso pequeño y fugaz en los labios.

-¿Nos vamos?- te pregunto contento de aquel afectuoso recibimiento. Nunca me niegas nada, esta no es la excepción y después de agarrar las llaves y el dinero salimos tomados de la mano de mi departamento.

Caminamos relajadamente por las calles de la villa, ¡siempre hay tantas cosas por ver!

Paro en una tienda, una floristería para ser precisos. Siempre tiene las flores más frescas, además si no sabes que flor regalar las encargadas siempre te darán buenos consejos.

Suelto tu mano y puedo sentir como intentas recobrar el agarre, pero queda palpando la nada cuando ocupo la mía para empujar la puerta. Molesto por mí supuesto rechazo la retiras rápidamente y te alejas unos pasos de mí, haciendo una mueca de evidente disgusto. Paso el detalle por alto y me adentro en el lugar con la campanita avisando a los responsables de mi intromisión. Quedándote tu afuera recargado en un poste cercano.

-¡Ino! ¡Como estas!- Saludo a la chica rubia que va saliendo de la bodega, ella junto con Sakura se han vuelto mis mejores amigas desde que regresé a Konoha, siempre me dan apoyo y cuidan de mi como su hermano.

Muy emocionada comienza a contarme de un nuevo tipo de arreglos que esta aprendiendo a hacer con naturaleza muerta, ya que de esa manera se conservan durante más tiempo. Yo me limito a escuchar asintiendo de repente con la cabeza. Estábamos demasiado sumergidos en la conversación que no notamos cuando Gaara había entrado, pero sí nos dimos cuenta de cuando salió por el tremendo azoton que dio a la puerta.

Preocupado por la conducta de mi pareja salgo detrás de él para ver que le sucede, despidiéndome de Ino sacudiendo la mano en el aire, sin voltear a mirarle. Hace días que te siento extraño, siento que impones una barrera por poco invisible entre nosotros, te enojas con facilidad y te has vuelto muy posesivo.

En cierta forma eso me intimida. Debo hacer algo… Precisamente a eso iba, a consultar con mi amiga, para evitar que algo así sucediera… pero no se pudo.

No te veo por ninguna parte, siento nuevamente esa desagradable sensación de soledad y antes de rendirme ante ella camino hasta el parque, donde se suponía pasaríamos la mañana. ¿Ahora que hice…? Me lamento.

Me tiro en la hierva… pensando en ti busco en mi memoria desde cuando estas así… una búsqueda completamente infructuosa por que a lo único que llego es a la reunión con tu hermano, Kankuro… eso me da gracia por que no se parecen en nada…

La mañana da paso a la tarde y tengo hambre, con lo sucedido ni siquiera desayuné. Saco mi monedero para contar con cuanto disponía. Cincuenta… (N.A. en México es suficiente para comer). Es enorme mi sorpresa cuando al levantarme me encuentro contigo, con la mirada opaca y un deje de tristeza en el rostro. Te acercas hasta donde me encuentro. Ninguno dice una sola palabra, y la tensión va en aumento, eres el primero en romper ese mutismo.

-Por que no me pones atención…-mencionas esquivando mi mirada-…últimamente prestas más atención a cualquier cosa que no sea yo…-y antes de continuar enfocas tus claras orbes en las mías… ahora puedo ver rabia contenida en ellas…-¿tu me engañas?-preguntas dolido, puedo saberlo por la entonación de tu voz.

Primero leves pinchazos por mi pecho que van en aumento… luego una sensación de mareo, pero por sobre estas predomina el trago amargo que me haces pasar. Es difícil intentar olvidar a tu primer amor, es difícil levantarse y continuar, pero es aún más complejo hacerlo solo, y eso es lo que me acabas de hacer sentir… la soledad. No comprendo tus motivos para que pienses de esa manera y creo que la desconcertada expresión de mi rostro lo dice todo.

-¡De donde sacaste eso! ¡Claro que no!- me apresuro a responder, sentido por tal pregunta. Lo que más quiero es estar contigo y ya por adelantado me estás corriendo… ofendido estoy a punto de dejarte ahí e irme a mi casa pero me detienes, envolviéndome en tus brazos.

-Perdona, no quise desconfiar de ti- intentas arreglar el hecho, pero tus palabras no son para nada reconfortantes, me rindo ante ti, no tengo fuerzas para oponerme y es que no te das cuenta del daño que acabas de hacerme.

Soy muy buen actor, por que finjo que no paso nada e instantes después nos encontramos besándonos profundamente, devorándonos los labios, mordiendo esporádicamente. Sedientos por un roce mayor.

Apenas si podemos andar mientras continuamos el contacto pero después de ese mal rato que acabamos de pasar es lo que borra aquel malestar, con dificultad logramos llegar hasta mi casa, donde desesperadamente abro.

Ino me lo ha repetido en varias ocasiones, "está celoso por que te quiere demasiado". Celos… lo más cercano que he estado a esa sensación ha sido con él… por que él debía ser mi rival, mi amigo, debía ser sólo mío, de nadie más. Pero fueron contadas esas situaciones ya que él siempre estuvo conmigo por sobre todas las cosas, permitiéndome decir que era mío.

Te das cuenta de que me he perdido en mis recuerdos por que he roto esa caricia que tanto nos esmeramos por mantener, lo he vuelto a hacer… te pones serio y eso no me gusta, te preguntas que es lo que me sucede, pero no responderé por que será complicar más las cosas. Desvío la mirada apenado, soy culpable me confieso, y mi cabello cubre mi apagada expresión.

-"Podrías pasar la noche aquí"-es lo que quisiera decirte, retenerte un poco más, llenarme de ti para opacar su recuerdo… pero las palabras se agolpan en mi pecho, se niegan a salir y me quedo sosteniendo tu manga por que estás dispuesto a partir.

Me ha salvado la noche, es tan tarde que has tenido que quedarte sin que yo tenga que pedirlo. Lo cual es un enorme alivio.

-Tendremos que dormir en la misma cama- mencionas despreocupadamente. A lo que no me niego, hace mucho que me gustaría dormir entre tus brazos.

Después de una merecida cena nos fuimos a descansar sin que nos importara la hora que era… no teníamos el suficiente ánimo para poder continuar con la jornada.

Han pasado unas horas desde entonces, duermes apaciblemente mientras yo me revuelco en mi cama, incómodo. No he podido dormir por más grande que es el cansancio, me punzan los ojos y la cabeza. Necesito dormir pero no puedo, en cuanto cierro mis ojos entre la oscuridad aparece su imagen… Por que sigo pensando en él ahora que estás aquí. Creo que el resentimiento resultado tu desconfianza lo que me hizo avivar su recuerdo.

A él jamás tuve que decirle lo que sentía, por que él ya lo sabía, compartíamos una conexión desde al momento en que nos conocimos. Se que no debería compararlos, pero…

Quisiera que tú también la tuvieras, nos ahorraríamos muchos desazones.

_Notas finales: ¿Qué tan mal estuvo? ¿Alguien quiere que continúe o la borramos? ¿Sugerencias, quejas, abucheos para la autora? Yo sigo sintiendo que algo le falta pero es mi primer intento con la narración en primera persona, si no les gustó la podemos cambiar. diganme lo que quiera a través de sus reviews._

_Un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:__ Naruto comienza a retribuir su desconfianza a Gaara, se recrimina por lo indefenso que se siente por el miedo, y aunque quiere terminar la relación para no sufrir es demasiado considerado para hacer sufrir a quien lo ama... ¿Que creen que suceda cuando se reencuentre con aquella persona a la que ama y como influirá en su relación con Gaara?_


End file.
